The New Monster
by ShrugPod97
Summary: What happens when a new and unknown monster comes to Gravity Falls?Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The New Monster

One day,Dipper and Mabel were in the living room,playing a video game,when Soos walked in."Hey dudes,I found this dog outside that I thought that you might wanna see."Mabel then shot up and yelled,"PUPPY!"Then Dipper followed Mabel and Soos outside to find this little chunky animal with yellow eyes with foam coming out of it's mouth."Where did you find this thing?"Dipper asked."Well...

*Soos's Flashback*

Well,I was walking around the (bottomless)pit and it just fell through it."Well,you're a wierd looking dude aren't you?"Soos animal then just stared up at Soos and snarled at him.

*End Soos's Flashback*

"Aww,it's such a cute puppy."Mabel said,petting the then looked up the creature in his Volume kept looking through the pages until he found it.'It's name was a Bram and it-'.Right when Dipper was in mid-thought,the creature grabbed the book and started chewing on it."BAD PUPPY!"Mabel then started pulling at the book but the creature let go and Mabel creature then jumped on Mabel and bit her."Hey!"Dipper yelled while raring back to whack the creature with the volume missed and then bit Dipper in the arm."Augh!"Dipper and Mabel were rubbing their arms from the bite mark while the creature broke off the chains he was latched creature ran off into the woods while Soos was swinging a stick at the Bram."Shoo,Get away!*Turns to Dipper and Mabel*You dudes ok?"Soos asked."Yeah,just really tired."Mabel and Dipper then passed out on the ground."Oh gosh!"Soos then picks up Mabel and Dipper and puts them in their ran into Stan's office and told him everything."So,what?"Stan asked."Dipper and Mabel are passed out upstairs."Stan then nodded and then heard a blood curdiling scream from Mabel then a scream from and Stan waited for two minutes until the screaming stopped,then they ran upstairs to check on the they got there,they saw two lumps under the rose up Dipper's to see a little baby with a diaper and a hat that's way to big for the baby,which was blue and white and had a pinetree on rose up Mabel's covers to see a baby with a diaper,a pacifier in her mouth,and wrapped in a shooting star sweater. Soos looked at Stan and Stan looked at Soos,they then started freaking out silently,so they wouldn't wake the babies."Is this who I think it is?"Soos said."It's Dipper and Mabel!"

Buh-Buh-Buh,Stay Tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

The New Monster Chapter 2

Soos and Stan were freaking out right now and didn't know what to do."I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do!" Stan he thought for a second and ran to the called Belle(Dipper and Mabel's 18 year old cousin)and Jenny(Belle's 12 year old sister).Stan then ran back upstairs after the call and said,"They'll be here in five minutes."After five minutes,They heard a car door shut and running up the stairs."Aww,hey Dip."Jenny opened the door and then took Dipper from started to giggle and then hugged Jenny."Don't worry,Gruncle Stan,We babysit all of the time."Belle said walking in the and Soos then went back to work,since Dipper and Mabel were in good saw that Mabel was wrapped in a sweater,so she put a blanket over her and footy pajamas,then in the crib she had Dipper,who wanted to play,so Jenny put him down and he started to walk,but ultimately then fell started to cry,but Belle picked him up,put a pacifier in his mouth and he started to drift to put him in his crib,turned off the lights,and walked out.

Sorry for the short chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The New Monster Chapter 3

After about 2 hours,Mabel woke up in her then saw that she peed herself,so she started to cry,which made Dipper start to and Jenny ran upstairs and checked on the took Dipper and try to calm him down,while Jenny checked Mabel's saw that she peed herself,so she changed that,Jenny said,"I know you just realized that you're a baby,but we'll keep you safe."Mabel then started crying into Jenny's looked over at what Jenny's doing and then saw Dipper drift to sleep,so she put him back into his was softly whimpering next to Jenny and then she heard Belle say,"Mabel,do you wanna go to the park?"Mabel then started bouncing and then Belle said,"Ok,let's go."Belle then put Mabel in the twin stroller and gave her a rattle to play with,she then picked up the sleeping Dipper,put a pacifier in his mouth,and put a blanket over took the stroller into the shack gift shop,where it was when they were at the exit,Wendy walked in."Oh,hey Belle,what are you doing here?"Belle didn't know what to say,so she slowly slid the blanket over Dipper's face,but he slid it looked down and said,"Is that Dipper?"Dipper then saw Wendy staring at then started to tear up and threw the blanket over his saw Dipper do that and said,"Dip,no one will laugh at you."Wendy then picked up Dipper and said,"Aww,you're so cute as a baby,Dipper."Dipper then hugged Wendy and clung to took Dipper back,he began to cry,so Belle gave him back to Wendy."Hey,do you wanna come to the park with us?"Jenny asked."Sure,have nothing else better to do."They then walked to the the they got there,Robbie ran up to Wendy."Take me back Wen-!"Robbie then noticed a baby that looked like Dipper in Wendy's arms and he started dying then started to cry into Wendy's noticed and said,"Robbie,you jerk,just leave.""No,this is just to funny!"Robbie then kicked Robbie in the crotch and said,"Beat it,my cousin has been through enough today,so leave,skinny jeans."Jenny looked at Belle with a shocked look and then Robbie walked babbled something like "Yay!"and strted to clap her gave a high five to Belle and then kissed Dipper on the blushed and then felt so happy,he peed started to cry,so Belle took him and changed then kissed him on the head and took him back to the they got back,everyone took a seat in the were talking,Belle heard the twins stomach started to growl,so she fed then put them in the grass to play around 20 minutes later,both babies fell asleep,so Belle and Jenny went back to the half way back,Jenny smelt something awful coming from checked her diaper and found that she pooped then started to cry,so they hurried back to the shack and changed took the twins upstairs and put them in their kissed them on their heads and then went to bed.

Yay,it's longer


End file.
